


The thing about clothes

by justthismorning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is one leg in, one leg out of a pair of jeans when Raphael walks in on him and Simon thinks that this is probably not the best way to start his day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing about clothes

Simon is one leg in, one leg out of a pair of jeans when Raphael walks in on him and Simon thinks that this is probably not the best way to start his day ever. He hops a little in the hopes of speeding things up, but skinny jeans are not exactly easy to get into. Simon knows this, has been in this situation before, although never with his _boss_ or leader or whatever, and yet he somehow still keeps buying these stupid pants.

He looks desperately at Raphael and tries very hard to project his thoughts at him, thoughts about turning around, or maybe waiting in the hallway until Simon is at least part way decent. Rapheal just leans against the doorframe, a smirk hiding along the line of his mouth and his eyebrows raised as though saying, "go on."

There’s a blush creeping across Simon’s cheeks. He kind of wishes today wasn't the day he chose to wear his maybe too small boxer briefs, the ones with the falling hem in one leg and the itty bitty barely noticeable, maybe a little noticeable, hole right by the Y-front. He jams his other foot into the second leg and now he has a pair of jeans halfway to both his knees instead of just one knee and he can’t stop staring at Raphael, who is infuriatingly staring right back.

He still hasn’t said anything. It’s possible he’s come in here to fire Simon because Simon apparently can’t do anything right, including getting dressed, so what kind of assisant is he going to be, not that he wanted that job anyway. What the hell, Raphael?

It takes three more jumps before Simon is mostly almost into his pants, but now his heels are stuck in the narrow ankles and he either has to sit down on the bed or bend over. Neither is exactly appealing so he shuffles a bit, hesitant, deciding. The blush is now spreading over his jaw and down his neck.

Raphael flicks his gaze down at Simon’s legs and then pointedly up at Simon’s face, his smirk pressed in tight as if it’s about to escape, as though Raphael is barely containing it. Simon chooses to sit on the bed and yank his feet through and out, quickly standing up in order to shimmy his hips into his jeans, finally, _finally,_ flipping the button closed.

He looks triumphantly at Raphael and Raphael just quirks an eyebrow, and Simon remembers that, oh right, no shirt.

He grabs the first one he can reach, doesn’t even look at it before tossing it over his head and he emerges feeling too hot and slightly breathless. Something tickles his chin and when he places his palm over the shirt’s tag at his throat, he realizes that not only is it on inside out, it’s on backwards, and he’s yanking it off before he can think better of it, getting tangled in the sleeves before stuffing himself back into it, struggling briefly to get his arms in the right holes.

His whole body is on fire. He’s pretty sure his belly button is blushing. 

Raphael is still staring at him, his eyes lingering down at Simon’s feet. He’s still not wearing any socks or shoes but at this point he figures it doesn’t matter. He meets Raphael’s gaze, trying to seem fierce but Raphael just twitches his mouth upwards and levers himself off the wall to saunter over to where Simon is standing by the bed. 

He stops a few steps from Simon and cocks his head, his mouth still twitching, his eyes sharp. He looks almost predatory. It’s all Simon can do to keep from shuddering, because wow, Raphael’s pupils are blown wide, and then his tongue sweeps across his bottom lip and Simon is following it hungrily.

It’s Simon who takes a step forward, involuntarily, closing the gap until they’re almost touching, their chests so close that if either breathed, the space between them would disappear. Raphael leans forward, his hand coming up to hover beside Simon’s arm, his cheek a ghost’s whisper from Simon’s and when he speaks, his voice is throaty, a sultry rumble that sends sparks down Simon’s spine.  

“Do you think watching you get undressed will be any less awkward? Because I _really_ want to do that right now.”


End file.
